


Roll With It

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Puppy Mentions, Drunken Crying Over Said Puppies, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Requested prompt: Fluffy one with Dean and “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses”





	Roll With It

          “How wasted are you?”

          “Sam! You’re here!” You threw your arms around him, nearly punching him in the face in the process. “What a surprise! I didn’t know you were coming over!”

          He patted you on the back slowly. “You are  _so_  wasted. You texted me half an hour ago telling me to get Dean and get our asses over here.”

          “Dean?! He’s here too?” Straining to see out the open door, you would have fallen over if not for Sam catching you.

          With him holding you up, you felt his chuckle rumble from his chest. “Oh, this is gonna be good.”

          Once both Winchesters were in your house, Dean started making you food and Sam was poking his nose all around your living room and kitchen. Even completely sober, having your two best friends here would make you happy. But as drunk as you were, you were completely over the moon and in disbelief that a girl could get as lucky as you.

          “Mmm, that smells gooood.” You sidled up to Dean, misjudging the distance and tripping into him. Luckily, you didn’t burn yourself on the stove. “I need to get me one of you. Someone to cook for me and clean for me and—” you gasped in excitement. “You can be number eleven on my new list!”

          “What list?” He carefully steered you over to a kitchen chair and pushed your shoulders until you sat down.

          “This one?” Sam came back into the kitchen holding the list you’d been making earlier tonight. Then your glass of wine turned into a whole bottle and, well, here you were.

          “That one!”

          Sam looked at the paper and the corner of his lip curved up. “Number eleven you said?”

          “What’s number eleven?” Dean snatched the paper from Sam. “Kisses?”

          “Yeah! You see, at work today some… some…” Your inebriated brain was not able to find the right word, so you just waved your hand. The Winchesters would understand. “Some person came and talked to us about how we need to get the most from our lives and do what we want and get what we want so I made a list of what I should have and I realized that I’m too pretty and smart and funny to  _not_  have someone to kiss me every day. I need hugs and kisses  _every_  day!”

          Sam just raised an eyebrow at your explanation and started at the beginning of the list. “Number one: Jaguar.”

          “I need that car. I  _deserve_  that car.” It was just a fact.

          “Number two: Dogs.”

          A squeal of excitement escaped your lips and you started crying. “Puppies! They’re so damn cute with their eyes and paws and bark! Bark! Woof! And the big dogs are soooo precious! Woof! Boof! I need dogs!”

          Neither Winchester seemed to know what to do with a drunk woman sobbing over how adorable dogs were in her kitchen. Sam looked at Dean. “You ever see her this drunk before?”

          “No. She’s gonna have a wicked hangover tomorrow.”

* * *

          They were right. Your hangover was killing you, but not quite as bad as the memories that came trickling in.

          Had you  _really_  told Dean he should kiss you every day?

          Oh, God, how embarrassing.

          All throughout the morning as you showered, dressed, and made breakfast, you couldn’t forget that embarrassment.

          “Note to self,” you mumbled as you wrestled with your hair. “Hide phone  _before_  getting the wine out.”

          When you were ready for the day, you grabbed your shopping list, but noticed Dean’s jacket on the back of your sofa. Oh boy. Giving that back to him was going to be so embarrassing. Seeing him  _at all_ after last night would be torture. What he must think of you now. You weren’t supposed to share that list with  _anyone_  much less explain everything on it.

_Well,_  you thought to yourself as you grabbed the jacket and headed for the door,  _best to get this over with._

          You made the twenty-minute drive to the Bunker and took a deep breath before getting out of your car and walking to the front door. It took you a good minute to get the courage to actually knock. What if Dean answered the door? What would you do then? Maybe you should just—

          “Y/N?” Sam opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

          Lifting the hand that held Dean’s jacket, you gave him a tight smile and you were sure your cheeks were bright red. “Dean left this last night. Thought I’d bring it back before the embarrassment completely killed me.”

          His relaxed laugh made you feel slightly better. “Don’t be embarrassed. It was a really entertaining night for both of us.”

          “Yeah, well, you weren’t the one who was crying over dogs and making a goal to find someone to kiss you every day.”

          Sam tossed his arm around your shoulder and guided you down the stairs. “We’ve all been there. Different things, but still embarrassing. It helps to just roll with it.”

          “Roll with it? I basically told Dean to come be my housewife.”

          He shrugged again, a secret smile toying with his mouth. “So? Just roll with it. He’s just in his room.”

          Sam left you and went into the kitchen. The rest of the way to Dean’s room, you were talking yourself up.  _Roll with it._

          A knock on his door and his low, “Come in,” pushed you past the point of no return. Upon seeing you walk in, Dean sat up fully on his bed. “What are you doing here so early?”

_Roll with it_.

          “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.” Your smile, while not completely relaxed, wasn’t quite as forced as you would have thought. Dean chuckled and any tension you had left in your body disappeared. You lifted up the jacket again. “Actually, you left this at my place last night.”

          He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, slowly strolling towards you. “Thanks for bringing it back.”

          “You’re welcome. Thanks for making me dinner last night.”

          Dean reached out and grabbed the jacket from you, his fingers brushing yours and sending a spark up your arm. “You were right, by the way.”

          “About what?”  _Please be about how dogs are so cute. Please be about the dogs_.

          Instead, your heart completely stopped when his other hand came up to trail down your cheek. “A girl like you deserves someone to kiss her every day.”

_Roll with it_.

          “You offering?”

          His answer came in the form of his lips on yours. Looks like you just found someone to cross off number eleven on your list.


End file.
